1. Technology Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module, especially to an antenna module which integrates a proximity sensing function with a communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid developments in communication technology have led to a flourishing wireless communication industry. Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, have become essential electronic products for most people. However, due to the miniaturization trend of electronic products, an important issue for product manufacturers is to properly use the limited space inside the mobile communication devices.
Generally, current mobile communication devices have a sensor pad disposed on one a side of the case of a mobile communication device and close to an antenna module except having the antenna module, and the sensor pad is used for sensing the approach of a human body. However, when the space where components are disposed is limited, the disposition of the sensor pad may limit the disposition area of the antenna module, which will affect the bandwidth range of the antenna module.